Living With The Salvatores
by EXOSHINeeBVBLover
Summary: What happens when the Salvatore's sister Lacy moves in? Like everyone says, Nothing bad happens in Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kay Anderson. I am a 170 year old vampire/witch. I had a twin sister named Lacy, but she died during the civil war, which is when I got turned. I love to wear almost everything black. I have a few things that are red and grey, but black is my all-time favorite color. I live with my step brothers Stefan and Damon and my step sister Amery.

Well right now my life isn't the best. So far, I have gone like over a week without blood which is what I survive on, but I can eat normal food like a human does. I just got told a few days that I was a princess of a secret coven in Mystic Falls that my real dad founded in 1850. I was just 9 years old when he passed away and I was 12 when my mom died. I was in an orphanage when the war started in 1858 and a few months after it started I was turned by a vampire named Mikael. I was only 17. I had my entire future planned and now it was all ruined. I am now a junior in high school and I love the high school life. The only thing I don't like is that Damon thinks he can feed on girls and he thinks that I and Stefan don't care about what he does...he is very wrong.

Life with my brothers and sister isn't all that bad. We have family dinners and we still have fun like any normal family does. Me and Stefan go hunting together because we hunt only animals unlike Amery and Damon who like to go feed on humans. We all have different tastes in basically about everything. Except the only thing me and Damon have in common is that we like to where dark clothes and our favorite color is black. But for me, life is going to be harder now that the entire vampire coven knows about my existence and now they want to hunt me down and kill me like they did with my father.

Stefan and Damon are princes but Damon knows nothing about responsibility. Damon is a wild, crazy person who kills people impulsively and he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything. Stefan is sweet, kind, honest and respectful and he cares for you. Amery is a little girl and she does what little girls do and it is kind of funny seeing her doing what she does. Me on the other hand, I am very outgoing, I'm not afraid to speak my mind and I like to have a lil fun every once in a while.

The house we live in has been passed down to Stefan and Damon from my step dad and it is freaking HUGE! It has like 20 rooms in it and every room is as big as a house and I love it! The house has 6 floors. My room is on the top floor and I am the only one who knows the code to get onto my floor. My room is Antarctica themed. I love the cold. Amery lives right below me and she loves her room. It is horse themed. She is in love with horses as well as ponies. Damon's room is thank god on the bottom

Floor. I never go into his room even when he uses mind compulsion. It's all dark and depressing. Stefan's room is very earthy and it looks like a room inside of log cabin. It is awesome. We have 2 living rooms. One for Damon and one for me, Amery and Stefan. We all share one because of our taste in reality TV. The kitchen is huge as well, but when you have four vampires living in one house, you need all the room you can get. Now let's get to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by a little girl bouncing on my bed yelling _"Aunty Nannas! WAKE UP!". Took me a few minutes but I finally got up. _I pick her up and kissed her head and put her down, telling her to go get dressed_._ I went to my closet and got my black dress, converse shoes and I straightened my hair. I ran down the stairs and got my backpack, phone and the car keys.

When I got to school, something weird was wrong. Everyone was surrounding a body and when I looked at who it was, I was shocked. It was my best friend Daniel. He looked life-less, but he was still breathing. The bad thing was that he had a bite on the side of his neck and there was blood everywhere, so I had to get outta there. I still had to go to class after what happened with Daniel. I'm glad to hear that he is still alive because I care about him too much.

When I got to history, I saw that Stefan was talking to Garrett. He is our history teacher/ vampire hunter. The only thing I heard them talking about was what happened to Daniel._ "What do you think happened, Stefan"?_ Garrett was trying to whisper but so far it wasn't working out if I could hear him. _"Honestly, I don't know who could have done it Garrett"._ I walked into class and took my seat and pretended like I didn't know what they were talking about. Stefan was looking at me and he knew that I had been listening to him and Garrett talking earlier before class started. Once class ended, Stefan asked me why I was listening in on his and Garrett's' conversation and I told him it was because it was about Daniel and I care about him a lot.

Once I got home, it was a total different ballgame. Stefan was going off on Damon because of what had happened to Daniel and on top of that, when Damon gets mad, he starts going on blood frenzy and that is sooooo not good. So while everyone was pissed at each other, I took Amery to the McDonalds and let her play and have fun since she doesn't need to be around Stefan and Damon when they are fighting. It's not good for a girl her age to be around all that violence. _"Nannas, why is Damon fighting with bubba"? "I don't know why they are fighting, Amery...I don't know"._

I drove back home and helped Amery get her bubble bath ready. She really loves bubble baths that has the lavender scented bubbles in it. After she was in, I went into Stefan's room and talked to him. I asked him what was wrong and he said that everything was good, but I know when he is lying and he was lying now. I asked he again and again until he finally confessed and then it was just a long wait and then he finally shut up and was more relaxed. _"You feel better now, Stefan?"_ I said with concern. _"Yeah, I feel a lot better now that I was able to tell you what was wrong"_ he said with relief. "I'm glad you feel better". For once in my life... I was able to stop worrying about Stefan even if it was only for a few minutes.

Once that was over, I went and made dinner for me and Amery. _"I want pizza, I want pizza!"!"Ok Amery, you will get your pizza, just hold on for a second"._ We ate and then Damon came in all drunk and bloodied up from getting into a fight with some other vampires who weren't very happy with him and he had also fed on some girls from the streets, so basically he was a big, fat mess. _"Kay, fix me something to eat"! _I just continued eating hoping that he would end up leaving but sadly no so I screamed at him _"Hell NO! I'm not the fucking maid"! _That's when he decided to get in my face and whispered in my ear _"Yeah, you are"._

The thing that I did next was something an 8 yr. old should never see…. I stabbed Amery's "bubba" in the stomach and then I poured vervain all over him and then I just left him there. Amery started crying and I had to explain to her why sissy did that but she didn't understand. Why would she? She was only a little girl. After that, I went to my room and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was locked up in the basement and my throat really hurt thanks to the vervain that someone poured. I also realized that I was staked to the wall and I had blood running down my body. I was screaming for someone to come and get me but no one came and I was left in the basement for what seemed like 5 days.

Finally, Stefan came and got me and we had a little discussion about what I did and how it was wrong for me to do that. I told him that I was going to do what I felt like doing to Damon and I don't care if I get in trouble. After that "discussion", I was finally able to go back up, I took a shower and I felt a lot better. I was glad it was Saturday because all I wanted to do was hang out with my friends: Taylor, Colemann, Chris and Tori.

The next day, everything was the same. I got dressed and I was on my way to school when I realized that Daniel was still in the hospital so, I stopped to say hi.

"Glad_ you came, Kay"._ He still looked like he was in a lot of pain but at least he was up and ok. _"I'm glad I came too because I wasn't going to be stuck with Damon any longer. So how are you feeling after everything"?_

I was still in shock from what happened. _"Good. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow, but I just have to stay away from any sharp objects"._ I started laughing because it was actually funny. Daniel wasn't a very funny guy, but all of his friends say that he can tell a few good jokes every once in a while. I was happy that I got to see him better. I hated seeing him looking like a torn up rag doll. It wasn't a pretty sight or a good situation to be in_. _

I hanged out with him for a little bit longer. We talked about what has been going on around school. The entire time he was holding my hand and rubbing circles on it. I started blushing. Then it got personal. _"So Kay, I was wondering if once I get out of this place, if you wanted to go on a date with me"?_ I was shocked at his question. I wanted to so bad but being vampires, relationships aren't really our specialty... But I decided to take a chance. _"Yes Daniel. I would love to" I said smiling._

But I didn't know what my happiness would be ripped from me in just a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

After I visited Daniel, I had to go back to school unfortunately and it was chaos. Everybody was running around and I saw it was mostly all girls and it was to sign up for Miss. Mystic Falls. That was every girl's dream but it was so not mine. I could care less who won and I would never be caught in a crown. When I looked at the signup sheet, I was pissed. I saw that someone had put my name on it. It was my best friend Tori. Apparently she would love seeing "sister" in a dress even though I hate wearing dresses.

When I looked at the sheet, it also had Elena, Caroline, Tori, Bonnie and Taylor. _"Well this is going to be fun...Not". _I also saw a sheet that had the guys who are going to be our escort on it. Elena had Stefan, Caroline had Tyler, Tori had James, Bonnie had Jeremy and Taylor had Nathan. I of course had Damon although I don't know why, but Damon isn't that bad of a dancer. He was born around the time that waltz, which was what we were dancing was made up.

It was a long and boring Saturday. Tori, Damon and I went dress shopping while Stefan and Elena did their own shopping. Tori picked out a pink spaghetti strapped dress with white high heels and Damon got a normal tux. I on the other hand got a black and red sweetheart cut dress and black high heels. I loved my dress, but I just hate wearing one.

That next day was the Miss. Mystic Falls contest. A lot of people were there and I was nervous. Elena surprisingly did my hair and didn't mess it up. _"So, how do you feel about the contest Kay?"._ I hesitated on my answer. "I_ don't do these kinds of things so I'm nervous"._ She was very understanding and it was nice having someone besides Stefan on my side. I quickly got dressed and did a last minute check in the mirror. I was shocked. I looked good. Elena had curled my hair and had I pinned back with parts of it framing my face. I also had purple eye shadow and black eyeliner along with my moms' necklace. I didn't even know Stefan had it til he gave it to me just the day before.

The next thing I know, my name is being called and when I look down, I see Damon and everything that I was worried about was gone in a second. Once we got outside, the anxiety came back and I was a nervous wreck. My hands were sweating and I started breathing faster. The music started playing and Damon just kept smiling and I couldn't stop smiling either and when the dancing together part came, I was even happier. Once the music stopped, I didn't want to stop dancing with him. This was one of the rarest moments when I enjoyed having Damon at my side.

We had to wait a while for the judges to make up their minds on who was the winner but they final came to a decision. When it was time for Mayor Lockwood to announce, I was very nervous but Damon kept me calm. _"The winner for Miss. Mystic Falls is... Miss. Kay Anderson"! _I just stood there until Caroline shook me and told me congratulations.

Damon was clapping and whopping for me and I was so excited. I went and got my sash and I was crying and everybody was clapping for me and congratulating me. I guess I owned my sister an apology. Tori got second place and she was happy. I was glad that she got behind me, but I think some people might have start thinking _"Why did both of the Salvatore sisters get placed right behind each other"._

Some good things came out of it, Tori was happy, I was happy and Daniel finally notice me._ "Hey Kay, Congratulations on winning"._ He looked so damn hot in his tux. I couldn't stop staring at him. _"Thanks, I'm glad I won. I didn't think I would"._ I could tell I was blushing bad and I couldn't stop smiling. My heart stopped every time I saw him. Seeing him with his brown eyes and the way he smiled.

The next day, I had a meeting with Mayor Lockwood and he told me that I was going to be on the homecoming court float and that I needed to pick a guy to be me escort. He suggested that I pick Damon because he was the one I danced with but, I asked him if I could pick someone else and he said _"ok"._

Once I got to school, every guy was asking me if the could be on the float with me and I told them maybe. Then Trace, the quarterback for the Wildcats came up to me and asked me as well. I told him that I had to see if he was "Kay Material" (Yes I am picky) so I asked him to meet me at my house and we would test it out. Once he left, I was in awe. Trace was the guy who every girl wanted to date and I have had a major crush on him ever since kindergarten.

Later that day, Trace over to my house to "try out". _"First thing we are going to do is see if you can dance formally… ok"_ He was perfectly fine with it and he was a fabulous dancer. He was even better than Damon who was born when the dance was made. To me, that was kind of embarrassing for him. _"So, do I get to be on the float with you"?_ I thought about it for a little bit and then I said _"Yes"_ with a lot of excitement behind my voice and he was very excited as well. I was surprised but the bad thing was that I had to tell Damon and he was going to be pissed big time.

I waited until Stefan got home so that I would have some protection when he gets mad. Thank god Amery was wiped out because I wouldn't like her to see this. "_So who is ready to be the center of attention?.. I think me"_ Damon said with a lot of sarcasm behind his voice. I rose from the couch and turned around, very nervous. _"Um Damon there's something I need to tell you….."_

A/N

Dun dun daaaa. I know that these chapters may seem like shit but I'm just revising what I wrote from 3 years ago and college is kicking my butt so please bare with me:)

And if you have any comments, just leave me a review:)


	4. Chapter 4

_I waited until Stefan got home so that I would have some protection when he gets mad. Thank god Amery was wiped out because I wouldn't like her to see this. "So who is ready to be the center of attention?... I think me" Damon said with a lot of sarcasm behind his voice. I rose from the couch and turned around, very nervous. "Um Damon there's something I need to tell you….."_

_"...You aren't going to be on the Falls court with me. It's going to be Trace"._

As soon as I said that, all hell broke loose. He was charging after me. He pinned me up against the wall and started choking me out. I couldn't hear what he was saying since I wouldn't hear anything. Then Stefan came in and pulled him off. I fell to the floor trying to catch my breath. All I did was watch as Stefan and Damon fought until each was almost drained of blood. It was unbearable and I just ran up to my room and stayed there and listened.

After everything ended, I went to Stefan's room and checked up on him. _"What happened after I left"?_ I was really scared now. _"Damon was pissed and he almost killed me cause of all of his anger",_ Stefan said with a lot of concern. _"I knew I shouldn't have let Trace talk me into that. I guess that's why every girl wants to date him. He is mysterious, hot and he is really good looking as well and he is the quarterback of our football team."_ I said with sorrow behind my voice.

After I talked with Stefan, I felt a lot better, but I now felt bad for Damon because I got his hopes up just for me to hurt him again. I decided I was going to have Trace on the float with me but I would have to come up with a way to make it up to Damon.

A few days passed by and all of a sudden, it was time for the parade and I was super nervous. Once we got on the float, I noticed that Trace wasn't there and my phone buzzed and it was Trace. He was texting me that he wasn't going to be able to make it cause he was sick and that he was sorry. _"Well, that's a bummer"_ I thought. I realize that this would be the perfect moment to make it up to Damon so I called him and he was there in a heartbeat.

Damon was dressed up like he was at an 1864 ball and he looked good. I knew that he was happy that he got to be on the float instead of Trace. When Stefan saw him, he wasn't happy that Damon was on the float but he would have to get over it. Damon was here and Trace wasn't.

After the parade was over, I rushed over to the bathroom because I was going to be sick from the dress they made me wear. The corset was way too tight on me and I felt like I was about to pass out. So I changed into one of my more spring time dress that fit loosely on me and converse and I put my hair in a ponytail. I felt so much better and more relaxed.

I decided to go and see if Trace was ok. When I got to his house, he was on crutches and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. _"Hey Kay, come in"_ he said. When I walked in I was shocked...


	5. Chapter 5

Yes this chapter is going to be short, sorry

His entire house was covered in pictures of me. From when I was young, to now and even when I was feeding on humans in the 1860's._ "How did you get these"_ I asked curiously. _"I've been following you ever since I met you in school"_ he said admitting. _"But how could you have known me in 1864?"_ I said confused.

He told me that he was too a vampire but he was human when he was stabbed. He found a short term cure but at least he was able to go back to being human. Trace also said that he is trying to find a way to make the short term cure into a long term thing, _"I think I might have a person who can do that"_ I said with excitement. _"Who is it?"_ he said with excitement. _"It's my friend Bonnie. She is a witch and she can do any spell. She knows a spell that can make any cure last longing"._ As soon as I said that, we were on our way to Bonnie's house.

_"Come on, Bonnie! Answer your damn door!"_ I said.

_"Hold on, I'm getting dressed."!_

I waited not even a minute before knocking again. "Well_ hurry up. Trace and I have something we need to tell you and it's really important"_ I said with a lot of enthusiasm. When she finally opened the door, I rushed in.

_"What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up at 5:30 in the morning"_ Bonnie said. I could tell that she was really pissed but this was important and it could also help Stefan, Damon and Amery. _"What if I told you that I found a way that could reverse vampirism and it could be turned into long lasting. Would you help me"?_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Would you help me"?_

_"If it will make Damon not seen like a class one jackass, then yes I will help you" _she said. I was happy and maybe she was right... Damon may change and I would really like that. He wouldn't be a dick and it would be peaceful for once. Once Trace and I finally got Bonnie on our side. As soon as we got home, we had to get Damon and Stefan on our side and see if they would go along with the change.

_"No, no, no. I will not go back to being a human. Life already sucks being a vampire. Hell the fuck no will I ever go back"_Damon said.

"_Well, you don't have to be so harsh about it. You could have just said no and not add the explanation"_ I said with sarcasm. _"I'm ok with it. I would like to be able to go back and not act like a human but be one. I would also love to have a good life with Elena and try other things with her"_ Stefan said. I knew he would go with it. _"I'll be ok with it. I would like to meet other kids and be able to go out in the sun without this weird ring"_ Amery said.

After we heard everybody's side, Bonnie had made a list of the ingredients that we needed in order to be turned back. It consisted of: White Oak Ash, Blood from the vampires and Blood of a human which was going to come from Matt since he thinks that he might be able to get Elena back since Stefan won't be able to severely injure him as bad as he would if he stayed a vampire.

Sorry guys but the rest of my story got deleted so I'm trying to remember as much of it as I can but I will be updating soon:)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Ello fellow readers. Thank you so much for actually reading this story. I'm still shocked at how many views I've gotten in the last 24 hours.

_"Let's start",_ Bonnie said. She put us the shape of a pentagram and put us each with an element of the Earth. Stefan had earth, Damon had fire, I had water and Amery had air. Bonnie was the top point of the pentagram. I could tell that the spell was working because I could feel the hunger for blood was going away. Stefan was looking a lot better and I could tell it was working on him. Amery was hard to tell if the spell was working because she didn't look any different... she looked the same and it was kind of scary.

Once Matt put his blood in the bowl, I fell over onto the ground and I didn't wake up. After a while, I woke up and Stefan, Amery and Trace did the same thing. I couldn't smell a thing and I couldn't run very fast so I knew then that the spell had worked. For once in my life, I was able to be a normal high school teenager. Amery ran off with Bonnie and I told her to stay away as long as possible.

I though everything was ok but it wasn't. The people who killed my father were at the house looking for me. That wasn't a good thing. I was so scared but then what could I do. I had everything that made me the Vampire Princess was taken away from me in an hour; Stefan got captured as well since he was a Prince. I was now the Human Princess.

The only person who didn't get caught was Damon since he was out of town when they came and got us. I was able to make to Damon before they got to us. I was very scared. All I remember was walking toward the door and then everything was pitch dark.

Once they let me see, I could tell where we were. We were in the tomb that kept Damon locked up for 140 years when he was high on human blood. _"Well, well, well we finally have the Princess of Mystic Falls in our possession",_ I heard one of them say. _"What do you think we should do with her and the Prince?"_ another one said. _"I think we should take them the Superior One"._ I recognized that voice. It was Damon. The one person who I just started trusting with my life literally was the one who wanted me and his brother dead.

Next thing they did was they injected vervain into us and it "was" supposed to make us weak but we were humans so we had to pretend that we were weak. Once we both finally "woke up" from the vervain, we were taken to a room were the Superior One was at.

He looked so familiar. He had brown eyes, blonde hair and has slender. He reminded me of my father. I thought that it could be him but I saw his body when he died. _"Welcome home my children"_ he said._ "Huh, repeat that again"_ I said with shock behind my voice._ "Yeah, Kay I could believe it either but it is true... our father is still alive."_ Damon said with excitement. I still couldn't believe he was the one selling Stefan and I out.

The person who I thought was dead and who I looked up to was alive and he was standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I was also scared of him because of what he did to me and Stefan when we were little. He always picked favorites and it was Damon and Lacy. He didn't give a damn about me and Stefan. Stefan and I would be outside and he would just come and pull me or Stefan away from the other person.

One time Stefan and I went and ran away from the house but since my dad was the mayor, they were able to find us and we both ended up getting beaten by either dad or Damon. I always got Damon and he wouldn't hurt me that much.

_"Hi daddy"_ I said with sarcasm. _"Hello Kay and Stefan"_ he said. I looked over to Stefan and I could tell that he was scared because when we got punished, Dad would beat Stefan until he started crying and I couldn't stand that. Dad knew that was my weakness. He knew I cared too much for Stefan. _"So let's get past the awkward crap and let's get to why I had Damon capture you. I want to know how you got turned back into humans. Okay?"_ he said straight forward.

_ "I will never tell you"_ Stefan and I said at the same time. We both knew we were screwed so why pretend. Father just sat there looking at us. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed deeply. _"Well that isn't going to work for me. Damon get rid of Kay and leave Stefan here"_ he said. I was fighting against him but what was the point. I was telling Stefan not to tell them. Damon put me into a room with just him in it. _"So how do you like being a worthless, dumb human?"_ Damon said.

_"I actually like it. At least I get to be apart from the likes of people like you"_ I said pushing him into a wall, trying to get away. _"You outta be happy that you are in here instead of out there. I asked dad to keep you in here. You better be happy, you worthless piece of crap human"_ he said. That just hit me right in the heart. I started crying once he said that. I thought I would never here Damon calling me that. It was hurtful. _"I would much rather be out there then in here. I wish I could trade places with Stefan right now. I always preferred Stefan over you Damon."_ I said.

_ "You just abuse people and think that you can get away with it!"_ I screamed crying. _"You don't care about the people around you. That's why Stefan and I don't hang out with you! YOU SCARE US DAMON"!_

Meanwhile...

You know what to do:)

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_"Please Father don't hurt me"_ Stefan begged. "_I will do whatever I want to do to you boy because your worthless sister isn't here to help you is she"_ Father said with no emotion behind it._ "Kay, help me please!"_ Stefan screamed. _"Oh shut up you annoying boy and tell me how you became human right now!"_ Father said. Then he stabbed Stefan and I could hear him crying his eyes out and he was screaming for me to help.

_ "KAY, PLEASE HELP ME!"_ Stefan said. Finally after I heard enough, I tried to orb but Damon knocked me outta the way. _"Damon let go of me"_ I begged him. _"Hell no. I'm not letting Father hurt you"_ Damon screamed. Wow he's actually showing that he cares right when not even 10 minutes ago, he was calling me a worthless human? _"If you love me enough, you will let me help our brother"_ I screamed. He debated on it, pacing back and forth. I could see the muscles in his back tensing. _"Fine!"_ he said.

I was finally able to orb my way out of the room and I went and I saw what Father was doing. He was stabbing Stefan over and over. Stefan was on his knees begging dad to stop. I ran over and pushed him away. He looked at me with shock. _"What are you Kay?"_ He said. I stood up proudly and rolled my shoulders back, showing I was stronger than him. _"I am part vampire and part witch thank you very much!"_ I screamed to him. _"Mother didn't tell you because she knew you have her burned at the stake and order to have me killed. So after she died, she sent me a covenant where I stayed til I was turned". _I threw all my power I could come up with at him and thankfully was able to injure Father enough for me to be able to orb Stefan out of the room.

I knew that my powers alone wouldn't be able to heal Stefan all the way and he would still die so I ask Stefan something I knew he wouldn't answer but I had to ask it anyway. _"Stefan, Damon has to turn you back into a vampire in order for you to live. We can try the spell some other time when Father doesn't want to kill us. Do you understand what I'm saying? "_ I said crying. _"I understand what you're saying"_ he said nodding.

I asked to Damon to change him and I because I couldn't stand if Stefan was a vampire and I wasn't. It just wouldn't be fair. Damon changed him first since I was the last one to be changed into a human and it wouldn't hurt me. It was a little harder to change Stefan since he had a lot of blood but Damon was able to do it. After we changed back, Damon went and got us someone to drink. Stefan was against it since he was going to have to drink human blood and he's worked so hardtop get off of it.

Stefan and I went back into the room and defeated our Father by ripping him apart piece by piece. We then set fire to his body and the last thing we told him was _"Goodbye, Father"._


	9. Chapter 9

This isn't a chapter but more of a thank you:)

I really didn't think that my story would get as many views as it did and it's all thanks to the amazing TVD fanbase:)

I just wanted to say if you guys have an suggestions as to what I should write next or if you just want a one-shot, just with review or send me a PM.

Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry LWTS had to end so soon:'(

Love,

Arianna "Mya"


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have been busy with school and college but SUMMER'S HERE! So I'll try my best to update often but I'm also doing Summer classes as well. I got a review saying that I need to dig more into the back story of Stefan/Lacy and their mother. I will try my best to do that but it may be hard since in the show,  
>you have never heard of their mother so I'll use my imagination for that.<p>What I wanted to say also is that if you guys want me to write a one shot or a short story about certain character or characters, I am perfectly fine with that. Just PM me or leave me a review:)<p>

Thank you so much for the support with LWTS!

Love you,  
>-Mya:D <p>


End file.
